Fanfic 100 challenge Harry Potter
by Annetje
Summary: Mijn fanfic 100 challenge met als onderwerp HP, meer info in de inleiding. Allerlei korte verhaaltjes over verschillende HP caracters. Naja, lees maar gewoon.WAARSCHUWING: Veel Occness :P
1. Inleiding

Dit is mijn fanfic100 challenge.

Ik weet niet of jullie ooit van een fanfic 100 challenge hebben gehoord?

Zo jah, super! Zo nee: Het is een soort van 'wedstrijd' je krijgt 100 'tags' (steekwoorden) en bij elk van deze woorden moet je een verhaal bedenken...

Het leek me een leuke uitdaging :D Dus... 100 one-shotJES.

**Edit: Ik heb alle tags die ik al gehad heb dik gedrukt en onderstreept… is iets makkelijker ;) **

Hier zijn de tags:

001. **Begin. **

002. Midden.

003. Einde.

004. Binnenkant.

005. Buitenkant.

006. Uren.

007. Dagen.

008. Weken.

009. Maanden.

010. Jaren.

011. Rood.

012. Oranje.

013. **Geel.**

014. **Groen.**

015. Blauw.

016. Paars.

017. Bruin.

018. Zwart.

019. Wit.

020. Kleurloos.

021. Vrienden.

022. Vijanden.

023. Geliefden.

024. Familie.

025. Vreemden.

026. Teamgenoten.

027. Ouders.

028. **Kinderen.**

029. **Geboorte.**

030. Sterfte.

031. Zonsopgang.

032. Zonsondergang.

033. Te veel.

034. Niet genoeg.

035. Zesde zintuig.

036. Reuk.

037. Gehoor.

038. Aanraken.

039. Smaak.

040. Zicht.

041. Vormen.

042. Driehoek.

043. Vierkant.

044. Cirkel.

045. Maan.

046. Ster.

047. Hart.

048. Ruiten.

049. Klavers.

050. Schoppen.

051. **Water.**

052. **Vuur.**

053. Aarde.

054. Lucht.

055. Geest.

056. **Ontbijt.**

057. Lunch.

058. Diner.

059. Eten.

060. Drinken.

061. Winter.

062. Lente.

063. Zomer.

064. Herfst.

065. Overgaan.

066. Regen.

067. Sneeuw.

068. Bliksem.

069. Donder.

070. Storm.

071. Gebroken.

072. Gemaakt.

073. Licht.

074. Donker.

075. Schaduw.

076. Wie?

077. Wat?

078. Waar?

079. Wanneer?

080. Waarom?

081. Hoe?

082. Als.

083. En.

084. Hij.

085. Zij.

086. Keuzes.

087. Leven.

088. School.

089. Werk.

090. Thuis.

091. **Verjaardag.**

092. Kerstmis.

093. Thanksgiving.

094. Onafhankelijkheid.

095. Oud en nieuw.

096. _Schrijfsters keuze _

097. _Schrijfsters keuze_

098. _Schrijfsters keuze_

099. _Schrijfsters keuze_

100. _Schrijfsters keuze_

Ik zal ze posten op volgorde van hoe ik ze schrijf, niet op nummer. Misschien zal ik dat later nog veranderen, maar waarschijnlijk niet. Veel plezier met lezen!

x Anne


	2. 028 Kinderen

**De allereerste 'tag' waarbij ik een one-shot heb geschreven. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.**

028. Kinderen

"Tuurlijk minister, ik zal mijn zoon even roepen." Lucius draaide weg van de eettafel naar de deur van zijn slaapkamer: "Draco, eten!"

Langzaam opende de deur, een klein blond hoofdje kwam door de spleet: "Nog heel eventjes wachten papa, ik moet je iets laten zien."

Met een grijns draaide Lucius zich weer terug naar de minister en zei: "Onze kleine dondersteen, hij is helemaal creatief enzo."

"Hij word later net als zijn vader." Glimlachte Narcissa, toen draaide ze zich om naar de slaapkamerdeur. Haar gezicht werd sneeuw-wit.

Toen hoorde Lucius een zacht stemmetje: "Tada! Kijk papa, net als jij!"

Langzaam draaide hij zijn hoofd om Draco te bekijken. Toen hij zich eindelijk 180 graden had omgedraaid zag hij zijn zoon, hij droeg zijn dooddoeners gewaad en masker.

Lucius zuchtte: "Waarom wou hij ook al weer kinderen?"

**Aub revieuw en laat me weten wat je vind!**


	3. 014 Groen

**Hey! Hier is nr. 2!!! Nog maar 98 te gaan :P  
Maaruh, de bedoeling is elke week eentje... laten we maar zien of ik het haal :D****  
Bedankt voor de revieuwtjes:  
mildetryth: Dankje!  
do: Dat zit er wel aan te komen jah... (6)  
****it's-the-princess-in-me:**** Heel erg bedankt... ik zelf ook :P  
Love Fantasy: Snel genoeg?**

014. Groen

James deed een handdoek om zijn middel en stapte uit de douche, terwijl hij zijn haar droogde met een andere handdoek keek hij in de spiegel. Hij zag er goddelijk uit, al zei hij het zelf. Hij draaide zich weg van de spiegel en deed zijn boxers aan.

Toen liep hij de slaapzaal in, recht naar zijn klerenkast. Hij opende de kastdeuren en gaf een gil. Zijn kleren, zijn prachtige kleren... Ze waren helemaal groen!

Iemand achter hem giechelde.

James draaide zich om en zag Lily Evers op het bed tegenover zijn klerenkast zitten: "Vind je het mooi?" Vroeg ze onschuldig.

Hij keek haar woedend aan: "Wat denk je zelf?"

"Nou, misschien leert dit je wel iets."

James snoof: "En zou dat dan wel moeten zijn?"

Lily stond op en liep naar de deur: "Niet met mijn vriendinnen te klooien."

James ging snel tussen Lily en de deur staan: "Je gaat hier niet de deur uit voor je mijn kleren terug hebt getoverd. Ik heb een zwerkbalwedstrijd tegen Zwadderich vanmiddag en dat weet je."

Ze glimlachte en zwaaide met haar toverstok naar zijn kast, al zijn kleren kregen hun originele kleur terug. Toen keek ze naar zijn haar: "Staat je goed."

James haastte zich naar de spiegel en keek naar zijn spiegelbeeld. Zijn mond viel open van afschuw. "M-mijn prachtige zwarte haar het... het is..."

Lily was naar de deur gelopen en net voordat ze hem achter zich sloot keek ze James met een glimlach aan: "... de prachtigste kleur groen."

**Jup, Lily kan ook gemeen zijn (6) :P MUAHAHAHA ennuh mensen: revieuw aub!**


	4. 013 Geel

**Heyah mensen!!! 10000… maal sorry dat ik zo laat ben met posten :S dit is zo ongeveer eens in de maand ofzo…  
MAAAAAAAAR ik heb een reden: de comp werd leeggehaald en toen was het geluid kapot etc. etc. uiteindelijk hebben we de comp zo'n 3 x teruggebracht en nu is er nog steeds iets stuk(USB)…  
Naja, nog ff bedankjes:  
****it's-the-princess-in-me:**** haha, nu nog maar 97 :P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Geloof me maar als ik zeg dat James het vast wel verdient had!  
****mildetryth:**** ECHT WEL!!!!  
Dit was ut, veel plezier met lezen.**

Week 23:

013. Geel

"Oké, ik begrijp het niet… Sluipvoet makker, geef eens een hint." Smeekte James.

Sirius fronste: " Waarom? Dat jullie het niet kunnen raden betekend nog niet dat ik… WAT?!"

De andere maraurders keken hem boos aan en Remus Lupos zei: "Sirius, als je nog wilt dat we meespelen moet je ons wel een hint geven."

Met een zucht antwoordde Sirius: " Nou best dan, wat willen jullie weten."

"Welke kleur heeft het?" Vroeg James snel voor Peter er weer een stomme vraag tussen zou gooien zoals hij het vorige potje had gedaan. Wie wou er nou in godsnaam weten hoe een bliksemschicht smaakte? Dat was tenminste Sirius' vorige keuze. Waarom moest zijn vriend altijd van die moeilijke dingen bedenken?

"Geel."

" Is het een badeendje?"

Sirius schudde zijn hoofd.

"Een zonnebloem?"

Sirius keek zijn vriend argwanend aan: "Remus, ik mag toch hopen dat dat geen serieus antwoord was."

Maanling grijnsde beschaamd: "Eeeeuhm… Ney?"

Sluipvoet knikte: "Tuurlijk Maanling, tuurlijk."

"De zon!" riep James.

Met een grijns schudde Sirius weer zijn hoofd.

"Banaan!"

"Citroen!"

Weer twee keer nee.

James zei: "Giraf!"

"Hooi!" Opperde Remus.

Opnieuw schudde Sirius zijn hoofd: "Sorry makkers, fout. Wormstaart, nog enkele suggesties?"

De ratachtige jongen verdraaide zijn gezicht in een frons terwijl hij dacht: "Euhm…"

De andere jongens grijnsden om dit gezicht.

Toen kwam er een grijns op het gezicht van de dikke jongen: "Ik weet het!"

Sirius keek geschokt, dit was een van zijn betere ideeën.

"Het is een tomaat!"

De monden van de overige maraurders vielen open.

Toen ze van de schok bekomen waren kreunde Sirius, Remus legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen en James bonkte met zijn hoofd tegen de muur achter hem.

Hierna zuchtten ze tegelijk en riepen: "WORMSTAART, HET IS GEEL!!!"

**Dit was het dan… ik zal proberen de volgende week wél te posten. Please revieuw!!!**


	5. 091 Verjaardag

**Wiehoooooo!!! 't Is me gelukt!!! Hier is het verhaal voor deze week!  
Nog ff bedankt aan mn revieuwers:  
****mildetryth:**** Jah, maar hij was altijd de minder slimme :P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Het was de kleur geel… tjah, Sirius speelt altijd een soort van vals (6)  
****it's-the-princess-in-me:**** Je hoeft me niet te komen halen, ik ben nog op tijd…  
****Myrthe:**** Op zich is het al een uitdaging op internet… het is heel bekend in de VS. Maar je id heeft me aan het denken gezet… Miss kan ik wel een losse account maken of een community die alleen dat doet, da's wel lijp! Oh, ennuh over dat ik zo veel over de maraurders schrijf: zijn ze niet gewoon geweldig (op Peter na dan)? Ik vind van wel, vooral Sirius!  
Maaruh, veel plezier met het lezen van mijn ficcie voor dezuh week!**

Week 24:

091. Verjaardag.

Severus Sneep plofte met een zucht neer op een stoel voor de openhaard. Wat was hij blij dat de dag bijna voorbij was. Nog een zo'n verjaardag en hij zou zelfmoord plegen.

Het was al erg genoeg dat professor Perkamentus hem vanochtend vroeg had wakker gemaakt om als eerste zijn cadeau te geven. De hele grote zaal 'lang zal hij leven laten' zingen was gewoon slecht.

Die man was erop uit om hem totaal te vernietigen.

God zij dank duurde het weer een jaar voor de volgende, al zou het nog te vroeg zijn als hij nooit meer zijn verjaardag zou vieren.

Severus stond weer op, liep naar zijn drankkabinet en pakte de sterkste fles mede die hij had. Met zijn andere hand graaide hij een glas uit de kast hopend dat hij schoon was. Zonder te kijken schonk hij een flinke hoeveelheid mede in het glas. Hij zette de fles op de tafel in ging weer in zijn stoel zitten.

Hij boog zijn hoofd achterover en liet de mede door zijn keel glijden. Een fijn gevoel van warmte kroop onder zijn huid.

Toen begon zijn linkerarm te steken. Terwijl Severus naar zijn onderarm keek verscheen het duistere teken op zijn onderarm. Het stak, maar hij wist wat hij moest doen.

Hij pakte zijn dooddoeners gewaad en masker, trok ze snel aan, wierp iets brandstof de haard en stapte de groene vlammen in.

Tollend schoot hij van haard naar haard, hij wist waar hij heen ging: de Malfidus villa.

Toen hij er eenmaal was stapte hij naar voren een pikkedonkere ruimte binnen. Alle lichten waren gedoofd, Severus keek even gepuzzeld rond.

Opeens sprongen alle lichten aan en kwamen er dooddoeners van alle kanten: achter de bank, onder de tafel, er zaten er zelfs een paar achter Narcissa's prijswinnende rozenstuik.

"VERRASSING!!!"

Voldemort stapte naar voren van achter een oude, porseleinen Chinese vaas. Hij hield een paarse doos met een zwarte strik eromheen onder zijn arm.

Van binnen zuchtte Severus, hij had het kunnen weten.

Voldemort strekte zijn hand naar hem uit: "Severus, fijne verjaardag!"

**LUI! Dat was het dan weer, nog 97 te gaan… Tot volgende week! (hoop ik)  
Ennuh mensen… Reviewen hè!**


	6. 052 Vuur

**Bonjour mes lezers!!! Dezuh week ben ik n keertje vroeg! Jeey voor mij!  
Deze week een verhaal over Harry, Ron en Hermelien… min of meer.  
Naja, bedankt aan mijn revieuwers:  
LuckyAngel7892: Misschien, er komt waarschijnlijk nog wel een verhaal met Sneep. Die maak ik graag zo cynisch mogelijk.  
Hermelien2607: Dank je a lot!!! Ennuh, je weet toch dat ik gek ben?  
CeliaLauna: Heel erg tnx!  
it's-the-princess-in-me: Jij liever dan ik.  
Cicillia: Hier issie dan…  
Myrthe: Je hebt helemaal gelijk… maar de laatste vijf zijn author's choice, wat betekend dat ik die zelf mag bedenken. Soort van mijn wildcards als ik geen inspi heb voor de ander steekwoorden. Hier is dr weer 1tjuh…  
Lui, veel plezier met lezen! **

Week 25:

052. Vuur 

Ron, Harry, Daan en Simon zaten met z'n vieren in de jongensslaapzalen. Ron stond op en struikelde meteen weer over een van de vele lege flessen vuurwhisky op de vloer.

Hij giegelde en stond op nieuw op: "Besssste vriendennn," zei hij terwijl hij een halve fles vuurwhisky omhoog hield "We sssijjjn hier bijeenn om onssse laatsssste ovverwinning op sssswardedigiene… jullie weten wel wat ik bedoel-" de ander jongens knikten. "te fffffierenn."

De jongens joelden en toostten op deze overwinning, daarna gingen verder met het leegmaken van hun flessen.

Toen de jongens opstonden om te gaan dansen kwamen ze erachter dat Daan in slaap was gevallen. Simon gebaarde naar hem en toen naar de badkamer, Harry knikte en ging de tandpasta halen.

Op dat moment vloog de deur open, Hermelien stond in de deuropening. Haar wangen waren rood en haar haar stond alle kanten op: "Wie van jullie onbenullen-" toen zag ze de lege flessen op de vloer en viel stil.

Simon gaf een gemene grijns en zei: "Ach, kijk eens wie we daar hebben. De toekomstige mevrouw Ronald Wemel."

Hermelien werd meteen knalrood en toen Ron realiseerde werd hij ook helemaal rood.

Harry kwam weer terugwaggelen uit de badkamer en keek met grote ogen naar Ron: "Gast, je hoofd staat in brand."

Bij het aanzicht van de bezorgde blik van Harry kon Hermelien niet anders dan giechelen. Simon bood haar een volle fles vuurwhisky aan, maar die sloeg ze af: "Kom op mevrouw Wemel, om de overwinning op swadderigggg te ffffieren."

Weer sloeg ze hem af. Maar zo'n vijf minuten later had ze toch de fles aan haar lippen en dronk ze gezellig mee.

Simon ging tussen Ron en Hermelien zitten en sloeg een arm om hun schouders: "Nu een kussssje voor onze Wemelvrind voor zijn uitsssstekende wachterssswerk."

Hermelien was niet gewend aan drank en was na de halve fles die ze gedronken had al helemaal van de wereld. Dus haalde ze haar schouders op en kuste Ron... vol op de mond.

Ron werd weer knalrood. Daan, die wakker geworden was door het feit dat Simon half op hem was gaan zitten deed zijn ogen open, hij keek naar Ron en schreeuwde: "Rennen! VUUR!"

**Dat was het dan alweer voor deze week mensen, nog 95 weken te gaan… XD Reviewen hè! **


	7. 029 Geboorte

**Deze is sleeeeeeeeecht!!! Maar jullie moeten het er maar even mee doen, hij is nog van vorige week (Vergeten te posten). Het spijt me heel erg dattie zo slecht is maar k ben n beetje leeg, ik had vorige week proefwerkweek en ik weet nog niet of ik over ben dus mn hoofd staat niet echt naar schrijven, sorry. Ik hoop dat die voor deze week beter word :S Nog ff bedankt aan:  
****it's-The-princess-in-me:**** Ik weet het, ik weet het #zucht# zoooo lang. Maja, k kan dr miss nog wel n paar per week posten… als ik dr aan toekom :S  
****CaptainSparrow-luv.:**** Danjewel #bloos, bloos#  
****mildetryth:**** maakt niet uit joh, ik had pww dus laat updateje :P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Natuurlijk! Danjewel.  
****stetje:**** Sorry dat ik je ziek heb gemaakt :(  
Dit was het dan, op naar mijn belabberd slecht chappie :'(**

Week 26

029. Geboorte

"Nee? Wat vind jij dan het vieste ooit?"

James grijnsde naar zijn beste vriend: "Secreetje, viezer dan hem krijg je niet."

Sirius grijnsde nu ook: "Dat is inderdaad best vies maar vind je hem echt viezer dan al dat bloed en krijsen en wat dan ook." Hij trok een vies gezicht.

"Arme Sluipvoet, normaal zou ik het met je eens zijn. Maar bekijk het eens van deze kant: Geboorte is natuurlijk, Secreetje duidelijk niet."

Sirius trok een grimas: "Dan nog, Secreetje bloed niet-" Toen grijnsde hij: "tot wij daarvoor zorgen."

Daarna vervolgde hij met een blik van walging op zijn gezicht: "Heb je het al eens zien gebeuren? Het is echt goor gewoon, eerst komt er bloed uit. Dan een krijsend kind, en dan weer bloed en dan nog iets…"

"De nageboorte." Mompelde Remus vanachter zijn boek.

"Jah!" Zei Sirius enthousiast en wees naar zijn vriend: "De naargeboorte, en naar is het." Hij huiverde.

James gooide zijn handen in de lucht: "En wat dan nog? Geboorte gebeurt maximaal eens in de negen maanden, tegen Secreetje moeten we de hele dag aankijken."

Natuurlijk waren ze allebei te koppig om toe te geven dus gingen de nutteloze argumenten over en weer. Remus mengde zich er niet in, hij wist beter.

Jammer genoeg had Peter dit nog steeds niet geleerd, dus toen hij terugkwam van zijn bijles vlogen James en Sirius op hem af: "Peter, wat is viezer: Een geboorte of secreetje?"

Peter dacht lang en diep na, en net toen Sirius en James het op wouden geven riep Peter zo luid dat iedereen in de leerlingenkamer met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar hem keek: "Het vieste is een geboorte!"

**#zucht# Ik hoop echt dat de volgende beter is :'( SORRY!!!!**


	8. 001 Begin

**Hellowwwwtjes!!!! Een nieuw chappie fur dir! Okey, om meteen maar to business te komen: Dit verhaal is niet bepaald grappig, zo is het ook niet bedoeld… Het is wel VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL beter dan de vorige. (al is dat niet echt moeilijk :P) Nog ff bedanken:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ik ben het helemaal met je eens, deze is wel beter(vind ik zelf)  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Haha, daar had ik nog helemaal niet aan gedacht… Dat was ook wel een lijp einde geweest. Ach ja, jammer dan.  
****its-the-princess-in-me:**** Nou, in ieder geval is die voor deze week af.. ik kan wel kijken of ik er nog een kan schijven… maar dat zie ik dan wel.  
Veel plezier met het lezen van dezuh!!!**

Week 27

001. Begin

Remus Lupos liep door de gangen op weg naar de bibliotheek, het was zijn eerste weekend op Zweinstein's hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus-pokus en nadat Perkamentus zo aardig was geweest hem toe te laten was hij niet van plan om het teleur te stellen. Dus ging hij zijn huiswerk voor volgende week maken.

Het was rustig op de gang omdat het nog zo vroeg was, Remus genoot van de stilte. Toen ineens hoorde hij gegrinnik vanachter een wandkleed rechts van hem. Hij was van plan het te negeren, dat was hij echt. Maar zijn nieuwsgierigheid overwon en hij keek toch achter het kleed.

Daar, aan de andere kant van de gang die verborgen was achter het wandkleed, zag hij twee jongens uit zijn jaar. Ze zaten, net als hij, in Griffoendor heetten Sirius Zwarts en James Potter als hij het goed had.

James grijnsde en wenkte naar hem, voorzichtig kwam Remus dichterbij. Want James en Sirius hadden nu al de naam grappenmakers gekregen.

Sirius gebaarde naar de houten plaat aan de andere kant waarvan Remus bijna zeker wist dat het de achterkant van een schilderij was en fluisterde: "We hebben smeltkorrels op het tapijt gestrooid en nu zit mevrouw Norks vast."

Het was nu compleet stil in de gang en Remus hoorde nu duidelijk een kat aan de andere kant van het schilderij luid miauwen, Sirius en James begonnen weer zacht te lachen en Remus glimlachte.

Als het een andere kat was geweest had Remus hem geholpen maar hij was niet zo op mevrouw Norks gesteld, ze achtervolgde hem de hele tijd alsof hij iets fouts had gedaan.

"Zijn wij er mooi even bij." Zei een geniepige stem achter Remus.

Geschrokken draaiden de drie jongens zich om, Vilder stond met een gemene grijns naar hen te kijken: "Jullie dachten zeker dat het grappig was om arme mevrouw Norks vast te plakken aan het tapijt."

James en Sirius knikten vol overtuiging en Remus baalde ontzettend, nu werd hij vast en zeker van school gestuurd…

"Dat word strafwerk jongetjes. Jullie mogen mooi de smeltkorrels opruimen-"

Sirius en James pakten hun toverstokken.

"zonder magie."

Grommend opende James het portret en hij, Sirius, Remus en Vilder stapten voorzichtig naar buiten zodat ze niet op de smeltkorrels gingen staan.

Vilder trok mevrouw Norks zonder verder omhaal van het tapijt los, gebiedde ze te blijven staan en liep weg om borstels en schoonmaakmiddel te gaan halen.

Sirius en James leunden rustig tegen de muur, hun straf accepterend. James ging met zijn hand door zijn haar en Sirius speelde verveeld met zijn toverstok.

"De hoeveelste keer is dit dat jullie gepakt zijn?" vroeg Remus onzeker.

De jongens dachten even na en toen antwoordde James: "De tweede keer geloof ik…"

Remus knikte: "Van de hoeveel keer dat jullie dit hebben gedaan?"

Sirius grijnsde: "Het is de eerste keer dat we dít hebben gedaan," hij gebaarde naar het tapijt. "maar ik geloof dat we nu zo'n tien stunts uit hebben gehaald… ongeveer."

"Nou jongetjes, veel plezier." Vilder zette een emmer warm water en drie borstels voor hen neer. "En jullie gaan niet weg voor het hier weer schoon is. Ik ben er zo weer."

De jongens praatten met elkaar terwijl ze de rommel opruimden, Remus kwam erachter dat James en Sirius helemaal niet zo'n lastposten waren. En Sirius en James ondervonden dat Remus geen saaie hark was, het tegenovergestelde zelfs. Het drietal kon goed met elkaar overweg.

Twee uur later, toen ze het hele tapijt schoon hadden gemaakt liet Vilder ze eindelijk weggaan. Remus zuchtte en plofte neer op een bank in de leerlingenkamer: "Ik ben kapot, Vilder is een echte slavendrijver. Ik dacht dat er nooit een eind aan kwam."

"Oh, maar dit is niet het eind m'n beste Remus." Zei James met een grijns die Remus de stuipen op het lijf joeg.

"Nee," zei Sirius met een grijns identiek aan die van zijn beste vriend: "Dit is pas het begin."

**Dat was het dan, zoals ik zei niet al te grappig… maar ik vond het een leuk begin.**


	9. 051 Water

**Alo gente, como curso el? ****Yo pose una ****grande problema!  
Owkey, dat was mijn crappy Spaans… vertaling? Hallo mensen, hoe gaat het? Ik heb een groot probleem! Tjah… Ik heb geen inspi meer!!! Dus als het zo door gaat geen 1x in de week update meer… eerder 1x in de maand. Daarom smeek ik jullie nu om hulp… aub, als je surgesties hebt, stuur ze op! Grote kans dat ik ze ga gebruiken. Ik heb meer grappen nodig anders gaat het feestje niet meer door… :'( Naja, nog ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Blij om te horen dat het beter is :D Ik hoop dat je deze in ieder geval n btje grappig vind…  
****myldertryth:**** Sanibona(hallo)!!! En dankjewel!  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Tnx!  
****Ciccilia:**** Merci!  
Veel plezier met de uitleg waarom Sneep's haar altijd zo vet is (6) :P**

Week 28:

051. Water

Voldemort rekte zich uit in zijn troonachtige stoel: "Dusssss… Wormstaart, jij wilt zeggen dat mijn trouwste volgeling een probleempje heeft?"

De ratachtige man voor hem knikte gretig: "Ja heer, uit betrouwbare bron heb ik ontvangen dat-"

"IK VERSTOND HET DE EERSTE KEER OOK WEL, JE HOEFT HET NIET TE HERHALEN!"

Wormstaart kromp ineen: "Ja heer, natuurlijk."

De heer van het duister zuchtte en krabde eens op zijn hoofd: "Ik wéét dat hij wat heeft… wat doe ik ertegen?"

"Vermoord hem." Kwam een verveelde stem uit de hoek van de kamer.

"Nee Bella, op dit moment is zijn rol te belangrijk om hem te vermoorden." Siste Voldemort naar de vrouw in de hoek, die pruilde: "Maar heer… ik kan ook zijn plek innemen. Met wat wisseldrank-"

"Spreek me niet tegen!" beet hij haar toe en ze boog: "Natuurlijk heer."

Voldemort zuchtte, wat moest hij doen? Wat moest hij doen? Vermoorden kon niet, er met hem over praten ook niet… wat als iemand er achter zou komen.

Hij siste naar de twee in de kamer: "Jullie zeggen geen woord, tegen niemand. Ik ga dit persoonlijk oplossen."

Ze knikten gedwee en de heer van het duister stond op en beende de kamer uit.

Met grote stappen liep hij de binnenplaats van het kasteel waar ze momenteel verbleven over, even wierp hij een blik op de hemel en tot zijn genoegen zag hij dat de lucht, die vanochtend nog helder blauw was geweest, al donker grijs werd. Er was een storm op komst, geweldig!

Dan was dit het moment om actie te ondernemen… Hij greep een uil midden uit de lucht die van plan was geweest om binnen te gaan zitten.

Met de uil in zijn hand liep hij zijn geheime studeerkamer binnen. Plantte de uil ruw neer op het bureau en schreef een korte brief.

_Kom naar het kasteel, vanavond om acht uur._

Dit moest genoeg zijn. Dus bond hij de brief aan de uil vast en gooide hem uit het raam, de uil wist waar hij heen moest en vloog richting de horizon.

Nu de val was gelegd moest heer Voldemort voorbereidingen treffen, hij beende zijn kantoor uit, verzegelde en verborg het en ging weer terug op weg naar de binnenplaats.

Die avond om acht uur verscheen er een donkere gestalte, cape ver over zijn gezicht getrokken, voor de deuren van het kasteel. Het regende hard en het zou niet lang meer duren voor het onweer zou losbarsten.

Voldemort zelf deed open, hij had Wormstaart, Bellatrix en de andere dooddoeners weggestuurd. Hij had vanavond het kasteel helemaal voor zichzelf nodig.

De gestalte voor de deur keek even verbaast toen het de duistere heer zelf was die de deur open deed, dit was hoogst ongebruikelijk.

Op zijn hoede stapte de man naar binnen, nam vol afschuw zijn natte cape af en hing hem op om te drogen.

"Severus, wat fijn dat je kon komen…" Zij de duistere heer gladjes.

Alle radertjes en belletjes in het hoofd van Severus Sneep begonnen te bliepen en te rinkelen. Er was hier iets goed fout.

Voldemort gebaarde hem te volgen en Severus volgde gedwee. Terwijl ze liepen begon Voldemort: "Severus, je weet dat ik je als mijn trouwste volgeling beschouw." Sneep knikte.

"Maar… Er is me wat ter ore gekomen vanmiddag, iets waarvan ik had gewild dat je me het van tevoren had verteld."

Severus slikte, hij wist dat dit er ooit eens van had moeten komen.

"Omdat ik je vertrouw zal ik het je eerst nog eens vragen. Severus Sneep, klopt het dat je aqua- of hydrofobie hebt?"

Severus Sneep knikte: "Ja heer, dit klopt."

Voldemort drong aan: "En dit betekend dat je bang bent voor?"

"Dit betekend dat ik bang ben voor…" Sneep viel stil.

De duistere heer fronste en zei: "Ja?"

"Dat ik bang ben voor…"

Zuchtend vervolgde Voldemort: "Ik had gehoopt dat die niet hoefde…"

De duistere heer opende de deur naar de binnenplaats, hij had ervoor gezorgd dat alle andere deuren op slot waren. Dit was de enige manier om Sneep over zijn angst heen te helpen, daar was hij van overtuigt.

Dus haalde hij diep adem en duwde zijn trouwste volgeling de stromende regen in. Sneep deed een raar rondedansje met zijn armen boven zijn hoofd.

"Severus, aqua- of hydrofobie betekend dat je bang bent voor wat?"

Sneep leek hysterisch: "Water heer!!! IK BEN BANG VOOR WATER!"

**Dat was het dan voor dezuh keer… Hoop dat het wat was. Aub stuur suggesties. Ennuh: ****hasta la vista, baby!**


	10. 056 Ontbijt

**Hey mensen na heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel lang (4 weken, valt eigenlijk nog wel mee :P) kreeg ik een sprankje inspi. Dank god voor Gred en Feorge ;)  
Nou, nog ff bedankjes:  
****Miss wand:**** Blij dat je het snapt!  
****CeliaLauna:**** Nou, deze keer weer ;P  
****mildetryth:**** Jah, dat zijn zo ongeveer mijn favo pers. Heb je Gary Oldman al als dracula gezien? Dat is lijp!  
****Amelie:**** Dankje zeer!  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ook jij bedankt.  
Mensen ik zit nog steeds met een writersblock dus waarschijnlijk volgende week geen verhaaltje, maar als ik inspi krijg komt er zeker weer een.  
x Anne**

Week : 33

056. Ontbijt 

Severus Sneep plofte neer aan de lerarentafel voor het ontbijt, hij had een slechte nachtrust gehad en was dus uiterst chagrijnig.

Godzijdank was het stil… wat?! Het was stil??? Severus Sneep luisterde goed en inderdaad, het was rustig. Dit kon niet veel goeds betekenen.

Met een gezicht op onweer haalde hij een plak toast van de stapel, legde hem op zijn bord en begon hem met boter te besmeren. Nadat de toast volledig beboterd was trok hij de toverstok en acciode de suiker naar hem toe die weer eens aan de andere kant van de tafel stond.

Nadat hij suiker op zijn toast had gedaan maakte hij gebruik van het feit dat hij de suiker had door ook alvast wat in zijn theekop te doen, wat een goed idee bleek te zijn want zodra hij de pot had neergezet werd hij weggeacciod door Anderling.

Deze onbeleefdheid negerend acciode hij de theepot naar hem toe en schonk een kop thee in. Nouja, het was maar wat je een kop kon noemen, zijn theekop was nog niet half gevult. Hij had weer eens het laatste uit de kan. Zuchtend acciode hij de theepot van de Huffelpuf tafel (die was het dichtste bij).

Toen hij eindelijk kon eten gebeurd het, de Wemel tweeling parradeerde de grote zaal binnen, Sneeps spidersenses begonnen te rinkelen. Ze waren namelijk ook stil en niet luidruchtig aan het lachen als gewoonlijk… dit was sleeeeeeecht.

Hij volgde over zijn toast hoe ze naar de Griffoendor tafel liepen en tussen Jordaan en Potter gingen zitten… Potter… Net alsof zijn dag niet erger kon worden.

"Proffessor?" Sneep schrok en sprong op, om deze actie te verbergen begon hij tegen de leerling te schreeuwen: "WAT DENK JE WEL NIET DAT JE AAN HET DOE-" Het was Malfidus en snel hield hij op met schreeuwen.

"Ik wou vragen of u even iets naar voren kon schuiven zodat ik er langs mocht." Verklaarde de blonde jongen doodleuk terwijl de rest van de zaal grinnikte. Sneep baalde dat Draco een Zwadderich was, hij had graag afdelingspunten willen aftrekken om zijn dag iets op te vrolijken… nouja, dan zou hij dat straks maar in zijn eerste les moeten doen.

Hij had een groepje eerstejaars Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, misschien kon hij er wel een paar laten huilen. Sneep grijnsde bij deze gedachte en ging weer verder aan zijn ontbijt.

Maar niet voor lang, hij had amper twee happen van zijn toast gehad toen zijn ontbijt weer ruw verstoord werd: "Proffessor?"

Sneep keek op, zwaar geïrriteerd. Tot zijn genoegen zag hij dat Griffel iets achteruit deinsde, jammer genoeg rende ze niet weg en vroeg ze hem: "Professor, wat hadden we opgekregen als huiswerk? Ik was er niet de vorige les."

"Dat heb ik gemerkt ja, juffrouw Griffel. En ik zou moeten zeggen dat als u vaker de behoefte hebt niet naar mijn lessen te komen dat u dan ook niet de moeite hoeft te nemen naar het examen te komen. Vraag je huiswerk maar aan een medestudend. " Haar lip begon te trillen en ze liep snel weg. In zijn hoofd zei Sneep: 'Griffel 2, Sneep 17.'

Tevreden nam hij een slok van zijn thee en spuugde het meteen weer uit, het was koud en smaakte raar. Langzaam zag hij hoe een lok van het haar dat in zijn gezichtsveld hing roze werd.

"WEMEL EN WEMEL!" Sneep stond op en beende naar de Griffoendortafel waar de Wemel tweeling onschuldig op hem zat te wachten: "Ja professor?"

"50 punten van Griffoendor, per persoon en een week nablijven." Siste hij naar de zelfingenomen roodharige hoofden en beende weg langs de tafel van Huffelpuf waar hij meerdere leerlingen met roze haar zag zitten.

Hij pakte zijn toast, een graaide een kop koffie voor Bannings neus weg en beende de zaal uit, hij haatte maandag ochtend, rot ontbijt."

**Dat was het dan, nog een xtje Sneep :D I love him to bits :P Nouja, dus waarschijnlijk volgende week geen update, sorry :( Maaruh, suggesties zijn altijd welkom natuurlijk :D**


	11. 004 Binnenkant

Binnenkant

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!! Het is echt voor eeeeeuwig sinds mijn laatste update! Geef de schuld maar aan mn baas… of mn moeder. Ik heb n nieuw baantje als caissière, en die piepjes… HOOFDPIJN! Het word wel minder, maar is nog steeds aardig irritant. Naja, bedankjes:  
****GirlOfShadow:**** Euhm… jah, het duurde langer :S  
****hermelien2607:**** Dat was ik ook van plan… Sneep is rockin'  
****CeliaLauna:**** Dat writersblock van mij is standaard aanwezig, soms is het alleen iets hartnekkiger… wat het de laatste tijd nogal vaak is. Maar ik ben bij dat je mijn humor leuk vind  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Baby Sneep… (6) MUAHAHAHAHAHA IDtje!! (6)  
Maaruh genoeg gezanik, hier is het nieuwe hst. en ik zal proberen zsm up te daten.  
x Anne**

Binnenkant

Langzaam strompelde ik naar achter, dit wilde ik niet zien. Dit was te afschuwelijk om aan te zien.

Lege ogen staarden naar het houten plafond, wat was er gebeurd? Waarom kon ik me niets herinneren, had ik mijn beste vriend vermoord?

Toen een van de kapotte planken op de vloer van het krijsende krot kraakte sprong ik bijna een meter in de lucht. Ik struikelde en viel, nog steeds kon ik mijn ogen niet van James' levenloze lichaam afhouden. Ik krabbelde achteren en zocht naar mijn toverstok… tuurlijk, die hadden ze ingenomen.

"James, James, word nou wakker."

Maar hij bleef doodstil liggen, een straaltje bloed liep nu uit zijn mond. Ik keek hoe het langzaam over zijn wang gleed en uiteindelijk op de vloer drupte.

Achter me klapte de verrotte deur open. Geschrokken draaide ik me om, eindelijk verlost van het afschuwelijke schouwspel voor me. Remus kwam binnen stormen.

"Sirius! Wat doe- Wat is dat?!"

Remus stormde naar voren en op het moment dat hij tussen Sirius en James stond veranderde deze. Het levenloze lichaam van de ex-maraurder werd even een waas en toen hing er zilveren bol op ooghoogte.

Even ademde Remus diep in, toen zei hij: "Expecto Patronum."

En met een sissend geluid liep de maan leeg als een ballon en suisde uit het raam.

Remus plofte voor zijn vriend neer: "Gaat het?"

Sirius zat te rillen en zweette ontzettend maar knikte desondanks: "Beter nu, bedankt."

"Geen probleem." Zei Remus grijnzend terwijl hij Sirius overeind hielp. "Nu heb ik alleen wel bewijs dat je een watje bent aan de binnenkant."

**Uh-oh, 't is alweer half zes: Om zes uur moet ik weer werken :S  
Revieuw en verlicht mijn pijn… PLEEEEAAAASE??**


End file.
